¿Solo amor de verano?
by alexelizabet
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica normal con unos padres que la amaban y unas amigas que la querían pero ella no era feliz del todo,porque le faltaba un novio para estar completamente feliz,y ella creyó que nunca lo encontraría,pero todo cambio cuando sus papas decidieron viajar a Miami en donde ella viviría el mejor verano de su vida.
1. capitulo 1:Viaje

-Bella despierta- escuche a lo lejos decir a mi mamá, despierta o perderemos el vuelo

-Está bien mamá no tardo en bajar- me metí a bañar y me puse mi shampoo preferido, con olor a fresas, cerré la llave y salí en toalla, me cambie con unos jeans ajustados una camiseta café manga larga y una chaqueta rosa pálido y mis converse negros, me seque mi cabello y lo deje suelto para que se hicieran mi rizos naturales, baje a desayunar, mi mamá nos hizo Hot cake con huevo y tocino, desayunamos en familia, termine y subí a cepillarme los dientes, estaba guardando todo cuando llega mi papá para llevarse mi maleta

-¿Estas lista Bella?-

-Si papá -

- Ok -contesto llevándose mi maleta, salí de mi habitación y me pare en el marco de la puerta para ver mi habitación y recordarla el mes que no esté en ella, todo está igual a cuando nací, los únicos cambios que hizo mi papá fue cambiar la cuna por la cama y poner un escritorio con una computadora cuando crecí, lo demás seguía igual el piso de madera el cuarto pintado de color violeta, techo de dos aguas, el escritorio con mi computadora y una mesa de noche mi cama en medio de la habitación flanqueados por dos mesitas con lamparitas y marcos con fotos mía de mi familia y mis amiga, la mecedora que tenía desde niña seguía en el rincón intact la derecha un closet con dos puerta y a la izquierda una cajonera con ropa, mi habitación daba a la cara oeste de la casa en el segundo piso, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y salí de mi habitación el baño estaba enfrente de escalera y la derecha de esta, la habitación de mi papas, baje la escalera y vi la sala con tres sillones y una televisión plasma de 32 pulgadas, salí de la casa y cerré con llave me subí al carro de mi mamá que es un mustang 1995 y emprendimos el viaje de dos horas a Seattle y de ahí tomaríamos un avión a Miami, me puse el cinturón y me puse a escuchar canciones de Taylor Swift mientras miraba por la ventana como nos alejábamos de mi casa, cuando la perdí de vista puse la mirada para enfrente y empecé a recordar el día en que mis papas me dijeron que si íbamos a poder ir a Miami

-Flashback-

-Bella podrías bajar un momento por favor escuche decir a mi mamá des de las escaleras-

-Ya voy mamá-conteste, estaba un poco triste porque ayer mis papas me dieron que no íbamos a poder hacer el viaje a Miami, baje las escaleras pensando eso y me fui a sentar al sillón enfrente de mis papas

-Bella te tenemos una sorpresa que te va a encantar- dijo mi papá sonriendo

-Papá sabes que odio las sorpresas-conteste

-Pues esta te encantara dijo mi mamá-contesto feliz

-Bella, si vamos a poder hacer el viaje por un mes a Miami-contesto mi papá

-Enserio, eso es magnífico- ¿Para cuándo sería el viaje papá?

-Dentro de una semana- contesto mi papá

-Si dijo mi mamá vamos a tener que ir a comprar ropa de varano ¿No Bella?-

-Claro mamá tu solo dime a qué hora tengo que estar lista-

-A las tres en punto te quiero aquí Bella-

-Ok-conteste-, y subí para bañarme para ir de compras con mi mamá

-Fin del Flashback-

Chicos aquí les dejo mi primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado dentro de dos capítulos aparecerá Edward ¿Qué pasara?


	2. Capitulo 2: Miami

-No sé en qué momento del viaje me quede dormida solo sentía como mi mamá me movía para que despertara

-Bella, cariño despierta, ya llegamos al aeropuerto, despierta o se nos hará tarde para abordar el avión-

-Si ya voy -dije bostezando bajando del carro, agarre mi maleta de la cajuela y emprendí la marcha para el aeropuerto, mis papas me venían pisando los talones, tuvimos que para que checaran los boletos y las maletas, las maletas la pasaron por una maquina y nosotros tuvimos que pasar por un detector de metales cuando pasamos por eso agarramos las maletas y nos fuimos a sentar a una sala de espera, tuvimos que esperar por 15 minutos para que nos llamaran:

-Pasajeros del vuelo 230 con destino a Miami favor de pasar por la puerta 10 gracias

-Me pare y fui a la puerta 10 con mis papas atrás de mí, una señorita nos pidió los boletos al pasar la puerta 10

-Sus boletos por favor-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia mí, yo le di el boleto y yo se lo di y tacho el destino y me lo devolvió

-Que tengan un buen viaje-dijo y fui al avión y subí al avión con destino a Miami me senté y escuche que hablaban por un comunicador

-Hola les habla su capitán por favor apaguen todos sus aparatos eléctricos y abrocharse los cinturones en un momento vamos a despegar muchas gracias por su atención y que disfruten su viaje-.

-Apague el teléfono y me abroche el cinturón, después de esperar 5 minutos sentí como el avión despegaba, cuando estábamos arriba hablo otra vez el capitán por el comunicador

-Les habla su capitán, ya se pueden desabrochar sus cinturones y prender los aparatos eléctricos, así como caminar por el avión cómodamente, el vuelo aproximado es de 3 horas, gracia por su atención-

-Me desabroche el cinturón y prendí mi teléfono y mi MP3 y escuche música y leí Romeo y Julieta, así pase todo el vuelo cuando íbamos a aterrizar el capitán hablo de nuevo:

-Pasajeros por favor de volver a sus asientos y abrocharse los cinturones, apagar aparatos eléctricos porque ya vamos a aterrizar-.

-Me abroche el cinturón y mire por la ventanilla como aterrizamos, cuando bajamos del avión fui al baño a cambiarme de camiseta fuimos por las maletas y fuimos a rentar un carro a un local que estaba a 2 cuadras de aeropuerto, rentamos un Camaro2000 subimos las maletas y emprendimos la marcha hacia la casa que rentamos al llegar a la cuadra mi papá me dijo:

-Mira Bella esa casa café es la casa que rentamos-

-Que hermosa esta dije estacionándonos en la cochera-

-Esta bonita un poco grande pero esta a la orilla de la playa-

-Nos bajamos y recogimos las maletas y abrimos la casa, al fondo a la izquierda estaba la mesa y una puerta corrediza que daba a la alberca, enfrente de la mesa estaba la cocina y a la derecha la cocina estaba la escalera que daba al segundo piso, a la derecha de la puerta de entrada estaba la sala y enfrente de estaba otra puerta de cristal daba a la playa

-Sube Bella para que busques un cuarto que te guste-subí las escaleras y enfrente un poco a la izquierda estaba un baño, a la derecha del baño estaba un cuarto estaba un cuarto blanco con gris, y ala derecha del cuarto estaba un cuarto de color crema con blanco que dijo mi mamá que ese cuarto iba a hacer de ellos, ala izquierda estaba un cuarto de estar con televisión de 32" pulgadas, un DVD, películas, videojuegos con sus propios juegos ala derecha del cuarto estaba otro cuarto de color verde con detalles en blanco, con una cama de dos plazas con mesitas de noches con su lámpara su propio baño, closet, peinador, y un silloncito, me instale y me acosté a dormir, me lave los dientes, me puse la pijama y me metí a la cama y me quede dormida

-HOLA ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIO ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y CAMBIOS GRACIA POR LEERME EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERA EDWARD

BESOS DESDE MEXICO DE SU AMIGA ALEX


End file.
